halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jul 'Mdama's Covenant
jul mdama Can we assume from the ending of The Thursday War where jul and Panom work out the loctation of requim that they were the founders/leaders of the storm covanant?M1c00l (talk) 15:36, October 7, 2012 (UTC) The Name "Storm Covenant" Is the name really confirmed to be "Storm Covenant"? I've never heard this term from any of the halo 4 news videos I watch on youtube. It sounds like a stupid name in my opinion. There should be a source listed for it. there isn't an official name for the fraction yet. so people started to called them the storm covenant, after the new storm rifle they use. Twomey1993 (talk) 18:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I like the name, and I'm very glad they're a splinter faction and not the Covenant we all know and love (or hate, depending on the difficulty). That means most of the other Covvies are at peace with humanity and 343 didn't screw with the appearance we all know and love for no reason. Johnskee218 (talk) 00:23, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Anyone know why the name was changed to 'Covenant Remnant'?Dfer131 (talk) 02:35, January 22, 2013 (UTC) It says "Were you looking for'' the Halo 3 campaign level The Storm?" at the top, even though it is no longer titled Storm Covenant. Should I delete that? Fraidy-Cat (talk) 19:21, July 3, 2013 (UTC) The official ''Halo Mega Bloks use the name "Covenant Storm".--'Toa Quarax' (Talk) ( ) 21:03, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Here's a picture: --'Toa Quarax' (Talk) ( ) 21:10, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Capitalization of the "Remnant" The "remnant" part of the title really shouldn't be capitalized. As the note on the page says, it's a descriptor used to set the group apart from the original Covenant; a necessity until 343 Industries comes up with something else than "Covenant" to call the faction. This does not, however, make it a proper name. --Orion Master (talk) 05:24, January 13, 2014 (UTC) "New" Covevant In the synopsis for the latest issue of Escalation, Jul's forces are referred to as the "New Covenant". Should the page be renamed, or should we just use both titles? DRAEVAN13 00:56, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Im just a random guy um but isnt jul mdama a ship master or fleet master not a supreme commander? Seriously? There isn't just one remnant faction, there are dozens of them, why just the one page? Vertend (talk) 00:57, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :It's pretty funny. But I think it's best leaving as is since it's beyond repair at this point maybeEditorguy (talk) 12:54, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Naming While it is true that 343i said that "Covenant Remnant" is not an official name, they did not give anything to use in its stead, meaning that names such as "Jul 'Mdama's Covenant faction" are equally unofficial. We still need to title this page something though, and Covenant Remnant is less wordy and more appropriate for an article title than proposed alternatives. -- Vektor0 (talk) 00:40, March 1, 2016 (UTC) They are called the Covenant according to 343i. Jul 'Mdama's Covenant is used to separate the faction from the original one. They aren't a remnant. They are a reformed faction that bears the same name as the original and whose leader is Jul 'Mdama.Rise of Sanghelios (talk) 00:50, March 1, 2016 (UTC) they are dead In Halo 5, Jul's faction was destroyed to the last man in the battle of suniaon and on Genisis.Editorguy (talk) 13:01, August 11, 2016 (UTC)